Dimension 0 Transcript
Grandpa Steve:(sings)Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed I was looking kinda dumb an (Gets cut off by El Pequeño possessed by Smiley The Egg) El Pequeño:Shut up Grandpa Steve Grandpa Steve:(turns around)HOLY GUACA FRICKEN MOLE did you just speak El Pequeño:Yes I did you fool and now you shall die Grandpa Steve:Well that's a bit harsh I know I kidnapped you and called you a Russian but surely we can work something out El Pequeño:El Pequeño is gone I am Smiley Grandpa Steve:Smiley,that's a dumb name El Pequeño:How dare you Grandpa Steve:Im sorry i'm sorry its a friggin terrifying name just don't kill me man El Pequeño:No it is to late imbeciles like you cannot survive in this world Grandpa Steve:Well now i'm just offended (moves to the side) step back or i'll use the Big-Mac to kill you El Pequeño:hahahahaha that is not such a good idea Grandpa Steve (walks over to Dimension Hopper) bye bye (Grandpa Steve gets teleported to another dimension El Pequeño:hahahahaha now for Billy (theme plays) His names Billy He's traveling all around His names Billy He goes from town to town His names Billy Gonna knock you to the ground Billy, The Dimension Hopper (End of theme song) (Cuts to Billy snoring while sleeping under the covers) El Pequeño:hahahaha he got rid of my axe so I shall use a knife (floats the knife over a dinosaur sleeping under the covers that Smiley believes is Billy) El Pequeño:Prepare to die Billy The Dimension Hopper (Stabs Grey Iguanodon instead of Billy) Grey Iguanodon:AHHHHHHHHHH (this wakes up Billy) Billy:Whatever was that noise Grey Iguanodon:AHHHHH El Pequeño:Oh no I got the wrong guy Grey Iguanodon:AHHHHHHH WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME Billy:Woah Grey Iguanadon what happened to you Grey Iguanodon:I DONT KNOW MAN SOME GUY JUST STABBED ME AND RAN OFF A FLOATING KNIFE Billy:A floating knife that sounds suspicious (looks at camera) Grey Iguanodon:ARE YOU GONNA FRICKEN HELP ME OR ARE YOU JUST GONNA STAND THERE Billy:Oh im sorry let me me help you El Pequeño:Ah shit I stabbed the wrong idiot Billy:Grandpa Steve oh there you are El Pequeño have you seen Grandpa Steve apparently uh Grey Iguanodon got stabbed by a floating knife, funny story anyway um you know that floating hatchet that tried to kill us in the Egg Dimension and that demonic egg. Sounds like something he might do have you seen him or Grandpa Steve, oh I forgot you cant talk i'll go elsewhere El Pequeño:No Billy come back Billy:El Pequeño you can talk why haven't you been sharing this with me huh you little cheeky lier are your pants on fire hmmm you silly silly goose El Pequeño:No Billy El Pequeño is gone I am Smiley The Egg demon of demons destroyer of worlds and I have possessed your friend and now I shall kill you Billy:SMILEY THE EGG wait a minute did you kill Grandpa Steve El Pequeño:No I sent that idiot to another dimension you'll never find him Billy:Oh I beg to differ right after I kick your but El Pequeño:hahahha good luck with that Billy:Oh thank you I'll try my hardest El Pequeño:I was being sarcastic have fun in another dimension, the dimensions are mine and I shall rule the multiverse Billy:That sounds like a really elaborate evil plan have fun with that El Pequeño:You fool (teleports Billy)hahahaha now the multiverse is mine (Billy lands in Dimension 0) Billy:Where the frick am I A.I Grandpa Steve:BILLY Billy:Grandpa are you here to A.I Grandpa Steve:No Billy this is an A.I of your grandfather now you must be here if something terrible has happened to you or him, now he said he was gonna train you up before he sent ya here, you must be ready for the technology he has left for you Billy:Sure i'm ready A.I Grandpa Steve:Welcome Billy to Dimension 0, your grandfathers holding facility for all his inventions and devices, he has left to you Billy something for a dire need in this moment the Billy Attack Suit,(shows the suit) behold Billy your battle suit Billy:Oh my fricking god this is so cool, um A.I Grandpa what is all this stuff A.I Grandpa Steve:It's a bunch of random crap your grandfather gathered from dimensions, some of the most powerful weaponry ever designed is here, now lets put it on (The attack suit starts to assemble the blades go onto Billy's hands the Machine guns attach to his sides and a giant candle goes on top of his back) Billy:Oh my god I look like a friggin dork lets go kick some demon egg butt A.I Grandpa Steve:Well Billy if your Grandfather was here which he is not this is just a A.I Voice by the way, he would be very proud of you in completing your training Billy:Training, why do I get a suspicion that I was not supposed to find this place, anyway is there anyway I can get back to my dimension, A.I Grandpa Steve:of course that candle on your back has magical powers all you gotta do is think of where you wanna go Billy:Alright see ya A.I Grandpa A.I Grandpa Steve:Goodbye Billy (Billy teleports back to his home dimension) A.I Grandpa Steve:Im gonna miss that kid El Pequeño:It is time to assemble my army of evil doers hahahahaha,which dimension should I go to first Billy:hmmm thats a tough decision I recommend you go to none of them El Pequeño:How did you manage to escape and get back here Billy:Well lets just say I got a little help from my grandpa El Pequeño:How did you find your grandfather Billy:Oh I didn't but I found a whole dimension full of his inventions and stuff and an A.I of him so that was pretty cool El Pequeño:Prepare to die Billy Billy:No I think you should (open fires his duel machine guns) El Pequeño:I've had enough of this (jumps at Billy) Billy:Stay back (slashes El Pequeño with his two swords, then looks at the camera)i'm supposed to say something cool here aren't I, ah screw it El Pequeño:No Billy think about it, I can give you unlimited power Billy:(laughs)may the power christ compel ya, you spooky freak El Pequeño:No Billy (gets slashed by Billy's blades again) (El Pequeño's body begins to convulse and eventually release Smiley out of his body) Billy:No El Pequeño are you ok don't die on me I need you buddy your the only thing I have left please please this isn't the end El Pequeño:(coughs and gets up) Billy:Your alive yes I did it welcome back El Pequeño we missed you, alright enough of the sappy stuff lets go kill a demon, (walks towards Smiley)well well well Smiley, prepare to meet your maker Smiley:Billy no all I wanted was to make things right to protect my kind and you stood in my way, for to long us eggs have been bullied into submission and I was finally gonna end it all, until you got in my way Billy:I'm sorry Smiley, but for the world to be saved yours must be destroyed Smiley:Thats a load of bullshit and you know it Billy:Alright i'm gonna kill you A.I Grandpa Steve:Billy this is your A.I Grandpa speaking I went inside the technology you took with you from Dimension 0 seeing as your Grandpa is missing somewhere I think its my duty to help you find him again first things first by the way Billy, your Grandpa made a prison for evil entities like this he could prove useful one day lets put him in there he wont be able to escape Billy:Sure sounds cool A.I Grandpa glad to have you back A.I Grandpa Steve:I'm glad to be with you Billy, im glad to be with you Billy:Well farewell Smiley your going to jail for a long time Smiley:NO NOOOO (Smiley gets locked up) I promise you Billy I will escape (prison door shuts) Billy:Ya know what El Pequeño I don't think i'm ready for this technology, i'll leave it here till my real grandpa gets back, until then we need to find him who knows what could have happened to him by now, we need to move past this and continue to the future, what do you say El Pequeño, El Pequeño:.... Billy:Thats right I forgot you cant fricken talk what do you say A.I Grandpa A.I Grandpa Steve:Sounds like a good idea Billy just leave that stuff over next to the Big Mac Billy:sure thing sounds awesome, ya know what El Pequeño its been cool being a hero in all, but I prefer being a dimension hopper, lets go find Grandpa Steve (Cuts to Grandpa Steve in another dimension Grandpa Steve:(wakes up)HOLY SHIT am I in Alaska my dreams come true, (looks over to see a Barapasaurus) who the hell is that guy Barapa:Hellos there velcome to the Carnegie Base Grandpa Steve:Ah Shit im in Russia (To Be Continued) Category:Episode Transcripts